


"Shampoo"

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho bisogno di leggerezza : )</p><p>Sherlock è un magnifico disastro. Coperto di polvere e calcinacci dalla testa ai piedi, è assiso con grazia incomprensibile sul bordo della vasca da bagno e dondola una gamba con l'aria di un bimbo monello che ha ricevuto un brutto rimprovero.</p><p>John è un po' furioso, un po' incontrollabilmente divertito dall'ultima pazza avventura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shampoo"

**_2009_ **

Sherlock è un magnifico disastro. Coperto di polvere e calcinacci dalla testa ai piedi, è assiso con grazia incomprensibile sul bordo della vasca da bagno e dondola una gamba con l'aria di un bimbo monello che ha ricevuto un brutto rimprovero.

John è un po' furioso, un po' incontrollabilmente divertito dall'ultima pazza avventura.

Da un lato pensa che Sherlock meriterebbe uno scappellotto convinto per l'esilarante spavento che gli ha fatto prendere, dall'altro non riesce a prendersela veramente con lui, non quando è in parti uguali preoccupato per tutti i graffi, i lividi e le schegge, e allo stesso tempo desideroso di appoggiarsi al mobiletto del bagno e scoppiare a ridere.

"Sei un pazzo," inizia John, senza mordente nell'accusa già tinta da una risata che finisce per prorompere, a bocca chiusa ma con gusto.

Sherlock batte le ciglia e annuisce compito, soltanto un angolo della bocca increspato in quel suo sorriso incredibilmente fresco e malizioso.

"Assolutamente, John, lieto che tu l'abbia capito infine."

John ridacchia ancora, si appoggia all'armadietto per riprendere fiato.

È stata una corsa folle tra soffitte e impalcature, coronata da un memorabile inseguimento da una trave all'altra e culminata in una spettacolare caduta.

Sono tornati a Baker Street ridendo senza fiato, sporchi e terribilmente soddisfatti.

Dopo un attimo John si raddrizza, sospira, si avvicina a Sherlock per controllare i danni.

"Vediamo un po'."

Sherlock sbuffa, ma si lascia esaminare.

È solo sporcizia, qualche livido, qualche graffio superficiale. Il peggio sono le schegge di legno che gli si sono infilate nel palmo della mano quando ci si è appoggiato per frenare la caduta. Non sono grosse, ma sono molte e Sherlock fa una smorfia di fastidio quando John tende leggermente la pelle sana per esaminare meglio la parte lesa.

"Stai buono, adesso le togliamo."

Sherlock non commenta mentre John estrae le schegge una a una con pazienza certosina e gli medica la ferita con cura.

"Non è niente di grave," annuncia John, "ma se vuoi guarire presto è meglio se non la bagni." Una pausa. "E eviti sostanze pericolose."

Sherlock sbuffa ancora, già annoiato. John è costretto a sorridere suo malgrado. Non conosce Sherlock da abbastanza tempo da poter dire di capirlo, per quanto certo in cuore suo sappia di conoscerlo da abbastanza tempo per cacciarsi con lui in disavventure pericolose. Ma è con lui da un tempo sufficiente a capire che la noia è la sua peggiore nemica, e lo turba molto più di una ferita.

"Sarà tedioso," si lamenta Sherlock, passandosi la mano sana nei riccioli in una pioggia di schegge e polvere. Sherlock fa un verso scocciato.

"Non posso neanche lavarmi?"

John scrolla le spalle. "Se fai una cosa veloce sì, ma cerca di non bagnare la benda. Non succede niente di che, ma meno tocchi le ferite prima guariscono e prima puoi smettere di annoiarti."

Sherlock gli scocca uno sguardo talmente malvagio che John non può fare a meno di ridere. Il suo broncio infantile si intensifica alla risata di John.

"Questi," ribatte seccato, indicandosi i capelli pieni di polvere, "non si accontenteranno mai di un po' di acqua. Sono esigenti."

John non può fare a meno di ridere di nuovo. È un problema che non gli è familiare. Non ha mai avuto l'abitudine di portare i capelli particolarmente lunghi, e ora come ora, con i residui dell'addestramento militare che lo spingono verso la semplicità nella pulizia personale, non rinuncerebbe alla praticità di un taglio così corto.

Ma Sherlock, beh, la sua vanità riesce a essere frivola e prepotente allo stesso tempo. Ha tutto il diritto di preoccuparsi del bene delle proprie chiome, anche se questo diverte un po' John.

John scrolla ancora le spalle. "Ti aiuto io, se vuoi."

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio e restituisce a John uno sguardo molto azzurro e molto indagatore.

"Non mi stai prendendo in giro," cogita il detective, osservando con attenzione chissà cosa in viso a John che sembra dargli informazioni sui suoi pensieri più reconditi.

Si conoscono veramente da troppo poco tempo perché John possa essersi abituato al modo in cui l'investigatore riesce a scovare i più piccoli indizi e a farli funzionare tutti insieme in catene di ragionamento talmente veloci da sembrare - essere - prodigiose.

"Certo che no," sbuffa John. "Perché dovrei prenderti in giro? Hai ragione. Una doccia veloce riesci a fartela, ma se vuoi prima fare qualcosa ai capelli ti aiuto io."

Sherlock annuisce, ancora preso da qualche suo complicato ragionamento, poi sembra accantonare il tutto per un momento successivo per poter dirigere in prima persona le operazioni.

John ha un onesto shampoo due-in-uno e predilige gel doccia sportivi igienizzanti. È vero che per un periodo non ha fatto attività fisica come prima della dannata spalla e della dannata gamba, ma da quando ha conosciuto Sherlock ha ricominciato a muoversi molto di più. Inoltre, correre con Sherlock porta ad aver bisogno di detergenti dall'azione robusta, come dimostra la disavventura di oggi.

Sherlock ha un vero e proprio armamentario dall'aria costosa. Shampoo e balsamo in boccette eleganti dall'aspetto professionale, qualcosa in un altro baratto che potrebbe essere un trattamento intensivo, lozione per mantenere i ricci e via discorrendo.

"Wow," commenta John, e Sherlock si volta a controllare la sua espressione, neanche si aspettasse sorpresa o persino disprezzo. John è soltanto ammirato dalla schiera di prodotti, poi distratto dal gesto fluido con cui Sherlock si sfila la camicia impolverata e vi si inginocchia sopra, nei pressi della vasca.

"Va bene così, John?"

"Suppongo di sì."

L'alternativa – fare la doccia insieme, cielo - è talmente assurda da essere impensabile, e John preferisce non immaginare neanche la scena. Non con la schiena bianca di Sherlock sotto gli occhi, magra ma ben segnata dai suoi muscoli affusolati. Sherlock è completamente pazzo, è chiaro, ma è anche un genio, e oltre a possedere un rimarchevole cervello - cosa di cui è pienamente a conoscenza - possiede anche un corpo invidiabile e un viso molto bello - cosa di cui non sembra rendersi conto.

John si tende ad afferrare il doccino, inizia a far scorrere dell'acqua, mentre Sherlock lo fissa imbronciato e un po' annoiato, appoggiato un braccio sul bordo della vasca.

"Fatti un po' più avanti," lo invita John, spingendo delicatamente le dita sulla nuca di Sherlock per convincerlo a piegarsi un po' di più nella vasca.

John inizia a bagnargli la testa, domando i riccioli impolverati ma comunque morbidi ed elastici finché non si allungano sotto il peso dell'acqua. Sherlock si lascia maneggiare di buon grado, interrompendo il proprio soddisfatto silenzio soltanto per dare indicazioni operative a John.

Lo shampoo ha un leggero profumo fiorato che adesso John riconosce - deve averlo sentito sulla sciarpa e sul cappotto di Sherlock, e si trasforma in un leggero strato di morbida schiuma. John non è un esperto, ma riesce a riconoscere l'alta qualità del prodotto pur sapendone meno di niente.

Sherlock è talmente silenzioso e docile da permettere a John di sorprendersi di sue inedite qualità. È un momento di domestica quiete che John non avrebbe mai immaginato, quando ha deciso di trasferirsi a Baker Street.

L'intera operazione dura meno di dieci minuti, e culmina in Sherlock nuovamente seduto sul bordo della vasca con in testa un asciugamano arrotolato a mo' di turbante e l'aria tronfia di un felino momentaneamente soddisfatto. John sorride un po' mentre si asciuga le mani e spia Sherlock dall'angolo dello specchio. 

"Devi anche asciugarli?" chiede, molto divertito dal proprio ruolo di parrucchiere improvvisato e non poco attratto dalla smorfietta imbronciata di Sherlock, che gli scocca un'occhiataccia e srotola il turbante con un gesto teatrale, facendosi ricadere i riccioli molli e pesanti sulla fronte. "Ovviamente, John."

Sherlock inizia a tamponare i ricci con la mano sana e l'aria terribilmente imbronciata. John lo ha visto lamentarsi molto meno per ferite più gravi, quindi ormai ha capito che si tratta meramente di capricci infantili e di una volontà precisa di attirare l'attenzione.

Per quel che lo riguarda, visto che l'avventura è finita bene e nessuno si è fatto veramente male, ha tutte le intenzioni di accontentarlo, e non solo.

"Dai, faccio io," continua, avvicinandosi e sfilando l'asciugamano dalla presa di Sherlock. Gli tampona la testa umida con la stessa delicatezza che gli ha visto usare, mentre Sherlock l'osserva curioso e attento da sotto le ciglia scure.

"Potresti avere un'utilità, John," sentenzia Sherlock, serio ma con un inconfondibile tremito all'angolo della bocca.

"Certo, e non sai quanto sono bravo con la manicure," ribatte John, con un mezzo sorriso

Non ha bisogno di grossa introspezione per rendersi conto del pensiero che ha formulato già durante il loro primo incontro, e che adesso gli frulla in testa senza sosta come un uccellino agitato. Sherlock è così vicino che qualsiasi riserva possa aver avuto a riconoscere la voglia di assaggiare e mordere la sua bocca paffuta e irritante, adesso non riesce ad avere la benché minima forza di impedirgli di pensarlo e volerlo.

"John."

Sherlock ha parlato così piano che John è quasi convinto di averlo immaginato, ma uno sguardo all'espressione dell'altro lo convince del contrario. Sherlock gli ha piantato in viso il suo sguardo più azzurro e attento, avido di maggiori dettagli e allo stesso tempo quasi timido, come fuori dalle proprie abitudini.

"John, tu stai pensando di baciarmi."

Beh, dannazione.

A questa distanza, con le mani tra i suoi capelli e il suo sguardo addosso è difficile mentire, quasi impossibile fare un passo indietro. L'unica possibilità è andare avanti.

"A dire il vero, sì."

"Perché?"

La domanda di Sherlock non possiede un grammo di malizia. È curiosa, scientifica, leggermente perplessa, come se Sherlock non riuscisse a capire perché mai John debba desiderare qualcosa di tanto assurdo.

"Beh" John esita, poi sorride caloroso. "Mi piaci, Sherlock. Sei geniale, e completamente matto. E molto, molto attraente."

Sherlock sbatte le ciglia, concentrato nel processare le nuove informazioni.

John sospira un po', appoggia l'asciugamano sul bordo della vasca, si sporge a baciare Sherlock sulla fronte in modo quasi consolante.

"Me lo hai già detto che non è "la tua area", quindi capisco se non va b-"

Il braccio al collo lo sorprende quasi abbastanza da far scattare i suoi istinti difensivi, ma il tocco leggerissimo, timido e incerto della bocca di Sherlock contro la sua è sufficiente a coglierlo di sorpresa.

Questo non se lo aspettava.

Sherlock si tira in dietro di qualche millimetro, preme insieme le labbra come a saggiarne la consistenza, si acciglia un po'.

"Non capisco."

John ridacchia, si inginocchia per terra di fronte alla vasca per maggiore comodità e gli prende il viso tra le mani. Passa leggero il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Sherlock, godendosi la spolverata di rossore che gli tinge gli zigomi subito dopo.

"Beh, vediamo se riesco a spiegartelo," risponde John, sporgendosi poi per baciarlo veramente.

La bocca di Sherlock è morbida e piena, e anche se Sherlock non inizia subito a ricambiare, e quando lo fa è molto esitante, molto goffo, John non ha nessuna fretta, e anzi intende gustarsi il momento fino in fondo.

Il bacio resta tenero e superficiale per qualche lungo momento. Sherlock è lesto ad imparare, ancora più veloce a replicare i movimenti di John. Quando si rende conto che può far mormorare John di piacere, Sherlock inizia a rispondere con maggiore impegno.

John quasi sorride sulle sue labbra, lasciando scivolare una mano ad accarezzargli i ricciolini ormai quasi asciutti sulla nuca. Gli strappa un suono sorpreso quando gli mordicchia un po' il labbro inferiore, per convincerlo ad aprire la bocca.

Sherlock obbedisce di buon grado, accoglie il bacio e sembra quasi prendere mentalmente appunti. Con qualsiasi altra persona un comportamento del genere sarebbe quasi offensivo, segno di disinteresse e distacco. Con Sherlock è qualcosa di tenero, è il segno del suo sforzo di capire un'azione che di solito gli è estranea, completamente aliena.

Quando John si sporge, con una mano sulla sua guancia per non interrompere il bacio, Sherlock appoggia anche l'altra mano sulla sua spalla, se lo tira più vicino con il braccio che gli ha gettato al collo. Si lascia sfuggire un suono soffice e accaldato, infine si stacca per prendere fiato.

John gli sorride. "Adesso capisci?"

Sherlock tenta senza successo di guardarlo male, finisce per fare una smorfietta insoddisfatta che stona singolarmente con i suoi occhi languidi e la bocca arrossata, infine sbuffa un po'.

"Inizio a capire. Ma ho bisogno di più dati." Questa volta sì che il suo tono contiene una sfumatura di malizia che prima John non ha mai colto. Sherlock impara in fretta.

John scuote la testa, ride divertito, si alza in piedi e gli porge una mano perché si alzi a sua volta.

"Posso darti tutti i dati di cui hai bisogno, se li vuoi."

"Non mi accontento facilmente, John. Mi piace andare a fondo."

John ridacchia, lo spinge fuori dal bagno con uno scappellotto. "Attento a quello che dici, genio, potrei fraintendere."

Sherlock rotea gli occhi. "Forse voglio che tu fraintenda," prosegue, guardando ovunque ma non John.

Interessante.

John lo prende per mano, gli accarezza il palmo con il pollice, gli scocca un bel sorriso dolce.

"Possiamo approfondire l'argomento. Con calma. Sul morbido?"

Sherlock alza un sopracciglio. "Sei ancora coperto di polvere. Non voglio sentire lamentele sullo stato del copriletto, dopo."

"Nessuna lamentela," lo rassicura John, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo ancora, prima che quella boccaccia deliziosa possa sputare qualche altra sentenza.

Incredibilmente, Sherlock si lascia zittire.

\--

 


End file.
